Endlessly
by rarestlove27
Summary: It is the mid-19th Century, a time of profound romanticism and victorian morality. Harry, a young man finds love with Cedric, a army private. But when his mother and his brother tear them apart, will he be able to love Severus? AU, non magic, slash.
1. Prologue

It's been so long! I will update _**Sev?**_ and _**Break of Dawn **_this weekend but this idea hit me last night and I spent all day writing it during school. I hope you enjoy it. The story is loosely based on the Spanish soap opera "Amor Real" or real love. (Key word: loosely)

The first chapter is a character introduction (I know, I hate doing that to you guys but I fear the story idea will be hard to grasp without it.) Ok, I won't babble too much.... (too late xD)

p.s. THIS IS SLASH!!!! NO FEM HARRY!!! SUPER AU AND NO MAGIC!

* * *

Harry Potter: An 18 year old teen that was adopted by The Weasleys after the death of his parents. He is in love with Cedric Diggory, a private in the army. Even thought Cedric isn't rich, he trusts that his father would grant them permission to marry.

Ron Weasley: A twenty year old man. The oldest in the Weasley clan. He gambles and is a avid womanizer. His mom spoils him relentlessly.

Molly Weasley: The mother of Ron and adopted mother of Harry. Spoils Ron and tends to argue with Harry. Will stop at nothing until Harry marries a rich man. Married to Arthur.

Arthur Weasley: A decorated General with declining health. Wants the best for his children. Has an unconscious favoritism for Harry.

Severus Snape: A 30 year old doctor that recently inherited a vast fortune from his father. Falls for Harry.

Remus Lupin: The godfather of Harry. Lives with the Weasleys as well. One of Harry's close friend and adviser.

* * *

Ok, so the rest of the cast will be determined as I go on in the story. So far, I see none of the rest of the Weasley clan in the story. If you have an idea for a character please review or pm me. But I doubt Ginny will be in here (I just don't like her.)


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the response so far for this story.**

**So here's chapter one. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to all who review/favorite/alert this story and others.**

**A special thank you to angelvan105 for all the input and support to all of my stories. As a gift, I want you to pick a pairing from Harry Potter and I will write you a one-shot about them. Just message me, angelvan105, and I will hopefully get that done before Christmas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I must go."

"Please, Just a little longer"

They kissed, hidden behind the church gardens. Harry tried to pull away but it felt as that they were attached at the lips. Cedric pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Harry's small waist.

"Cedric, my mother will start to worry."

"I'm sorry, love, but I find it so hard to say goodbye."

Harry stepped out of the embrace and started walking toward the church. He was almost to the doorway when he looked back to his beloved. He stood tall with wind blown brown hair. His uniform was immaculate; the golden details stood out against the deep cobalt blue. The tree shadowed his face but his smile was clear for all to see. Harry smiled back and walked into the church. He saw his personal servant, Dobby, knelt and praying on one of the pews. He reached out to him and whispered

" Dobby, Its time to go."

Dobby stepped up and they both made the symbol of the cross before stepping out. Cedric had long gone. Harry started to make his way home. The streets were quiet yet loud; a controlled chaos. The ladies of society mingled with people from there own class and the peasants tried to be as invisible as possible. Yes, Godric's Hollow was a small but flourishing city. Harry walked until he reached his house. It was an estate, with lavish gardens and Spanish architecture. Harry stepped inside but a voice stopped him.

"Master Harry, I don't want to get in trouble with the Madam Weasley."

Harry turned and glanced at Dobby. He was twisting his fingers in a nervous gesture and looking down.

"Dobby, as long as you don't tell mother, you won't get in trouble."

"I don't like lying to the Madam..."

"It's not a lie. We did go to church and confess. And besides, once Cedric asks by father for my hand, we won't have to hide anything."

"But.. Master Harry!"

"How many times do I need to tell you: You don't have to call me 'Master Harry'."

He walked inside, down the corridor, in search of his mother. Before he could find her however, he bumped into someone.

"Why little brother! Where have you been all day?"

Harry made no move to answer so Ron went on with his taunts.

"At church? Pity, you should find something better to do with your time."

He threw his head back in a harsh laugh with his angry red hair moving up and down.

"Well, I don't have to ask were you are off to, do I Ron?"

_'That stopped his laughter', _thought Harry, bitterly.

With a cruel smirk, Ron turned and responded, "Well, to do what men do. If the bint is there, who am I to say no? Besides, you don't know the carnal pleasures of a woman. Not that you would be interested."

He walked off, a spring in his step, leaving Harry with an angry blush.

"Mother, I'm home..."

Harry was interrupted by his mother and godfather shushing him.

"Your father just fell asleep."

"Is he feeling well?"

"His leg was in pain so we gave him medication."

The sitting room was bright with light. The intricately cut wooden coffee tables and mantle held precious keepsakes. Fresh roses were cut and set in a vase. They contrasted nicely against the deep cherry wood. Harry sat in one of the ornate seats next to his mother and godfather. His father was resting in the opposite couch; his face contorted in pain. It was hard to see his adopted father, a strong General, so weak and helpless. Harry felt guilt build up inside of him, guilt of sneaking around behind his father's back.

"How was the church toady?"

"Fine. Mother, excuse me please, I feel a bit under the weather."

Harry stood up and left, leaving Remus puzzled and Molly upset.

"He needs to find something to do instead of wasting his time acting the part of a saint."

"Now, Molly, You and I both know Harry is a man with plenty of hobbies. His hobbies are just different than Ron's."

"He spends his free time at church. It's not like it will cure him."

"Harry doesn't need to be cured! Homosexuality is not an illness. Arthur accepted him, why can't you?"

"I understand his choices; I just don't condone them. Arthur spoils that day and caters to his every whim. Nevertheless, this year Harry will be married."

"As soon as you found out about he sexuality, you have been trying to force him on some wealthy man. Arthur already said he wouldn't force Harry with anyone."

"We will see about that. Besides, if he is of that sort, why can't he help us out? A rich husband would help out their Father-in-law and offer to pay our debt."

"Why doesn't Ron marry a wealthy lady? He can help you out just as much as Harry, if not more."

"Don't be ridiculous. There isn't many ladies that have that kind of money. And if they do, they are very... unpleasant to say the least. We can't force Ron to marry an unfortunate looking woman."

Remus cast a look of hate toward this woman. Her body was shoved into a corseted dress a few sizes too small. Whats more, the dress had a plunging neckline and a massive skirt; it didn't fit on a woman of almost fifty. But the woman didn't even notice Remus' glare. She was too busy plotting.

"Oh yes, this is the year. Harry will marry this year."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I had to put Dobby in here. He's human of course. Some reviewer said if it will be mpreg..... I really don't know. With magic, mpreg is easy to write, but without it? I'm not to sure. But maybe later I'll write a magical story with mpreg. Oh by the way, I don't hate Molly or Ron. It's just a story. **

**Oh, and I know being gay wasn't really accepted in these times but it works with the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! Finals are over, so to celebrate, I decided to put up another chapter of Endlessly. We will see Severus in this chapter though not with Harry.**

**I hope you enjoy this! Thank you to: jimmy-barnes-13, Bear-Bell, and angelvan105. And to everyone who favorites/alerts this story.**

**If you would like to see some of the pictures that go along with this story please pm me and I will send you the links.**

**Warning: Angst**

* * *

The night was eerie quiet in Snape manor. The animals were silent as the moon slipped higher up in the sky. The manor, once one of the finest homes in all of Spinner's End, was now run down and dim. The house was crumbling apart, light fixtures were broken, the gardens were left in a tangle of weeds. Indeed this house was in a serious need of repairs.

The patrons of the manor gathered outside of the master bedroom, awaiting any sign of their master, Tobias Snape. Inside, the priest Father Dumbledore, sat with Tobias.

"The will is ready, Tobias. All you need to do now is sign."

Tobias let out a groan. He licked his lips and tried to form words but they didn't seem to get out. He looked up toward Dumbledore, his eyes searching for some sort of comfort.

"Do not tell me you regret this now? Beside, Severus has every right to your lands, name, and heritage. Please, Tobias. Soon you will meet your maker and what will you tell him when he asks about your Christian morality? Will you tell him that not even in your final moments did you show your only son love and compassion?"

Father Dumbledore held out the papers in his hand and gave them to Tobias. He reached for them with shaking fingers and was then handed a quill to sign. His breath came out in deep drags and his eyes appeared glazed over but he signed the papers with a shaky hand.

Albus Dumbledore looked down at Tobias with a look of pity and sadness. The other people in the room were Ginny, one of the helping nurses and Minerva, one of the nuns from Dumbledore's church. They both appeared shocked and grim as this witnessed this once feared and cruel man, whimper and moan like a child who's toy was taken away.

Tobias dropped the quill and sagged back into the pillows. He looked pallid and out of breath. The lids of his eyes shook violently and threatened to close. His chest seemed still save for one random breath. His tossed and turned, withering in pain.

"It is done, Tobias. Now rest and wait for you time. Our lord watches over you now."

He sat on the chair next to the massive bed and bowed his head in silent prayer.

Minerva prayed alongside of him, leaving Ginny in awkward silence. She fidgeted until Dumbledore whispered,  
"Severus must be outside, near the horses stalls. Please inform him of his father's act."

Ginny left with a clumsy bow and walked through the small crowd of servants waiting for an answer. She glared at them and ignored them to find Severus.

She lifted her skirts and ran outside.

The night was cool and Severus was stuck in the past. Memories of his childhood flooded him as he leaned against the stall's door.

'_ A tall burly man lifted a whip over his head and brought it down hard upon a pale boy's back. He looked no older than twelve. The whip sliced through the skin and a fresh ribbon of blood flowed out of the young boy's back. The blood mingled along the other scares marring the back. He bit his lip, trembling to keep control of his screams. _

_The man stepped back to look at the boy. To servants were holding him down as their master instructed them to._

_"So whats this about school, Severus? Do you understand boy, what your are truly worth now?"_

_Severus let a few angry tears slip out of his clenched eyes.'_

"Master Snape!" A voice drew Severus out from his bitter memories of the manor.

"Master Snape, He signed! Your father just signed the papers."

Severus let out a breath and looked toward the manor.

"Well, lead the way."

Somewhere, on the same night, in Godric's Hollow.  
Harry snuggled into bed after a light supper. The bed was luxurious and beyond comfortable but Harry couldn't seem to sleep. His mind was restless as he went over the days events.

'_He kissed me. Cedric kissed me right then and there by the chapel. '_

He touched his lips and smiled. That night, his dreams were filled with a certain man in uniform.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know that I said Ginny wouldn't be in here but this idea for her part came during my chem final.... You will just have to wait and see where I go with her character. I just wanted to give a little bit of what Harry was doing on the same night. I hope that the next chapter is longer than this one. I just really wanted to get this one out before I went to bed. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other stories. Hopefully, the next chapter will have Harry and Severus' first meeting. Lets cross our fingers for that.**

**Feedback is always nice.**

**Please click the little green button and review.**


End file.
